Bored!
by GoldenGirl43
Summary: Orihime is bored and Ichigo is busy, so what is Orihime going to do? Will she see Ichigo? Sorry for crappy summary, not good at them.
1. Chapter 1

Orihime was bored; she was sick and tired of Ichigo continuously practicing with Renji, Chad and Uryu (more like Ichigo losing, whilst fighting against them). Orihime wanted to see Ichigo badly but he was just too busy doing the same things over and over again! '_Damn_, _I want my Ichigo'_ she thought, hoping that Ichigo would miracouisly appear in front of her.

It had been half an hour since Ichigo had gone in the training grounds under Urahara's shop, and this was making her even more frustrated.

"Argh! I wanna see my Ichigo" She whispered through teary eyes.

"Well you can't." Said a voice as calm as ever.

Orihime quickly to see who the voice belonged to, surprisingly enough it was Urahara. He was leaning on the doorframe staring at her, his face was covered in dust and there was a notch missing from his hat. Orihime giggled a little, but it soon dissolved into a gasp, As Urahara was behind her!

"W-what are you doing...Urahara?" She stuttered nervously.

"Are you laughing at me? Because I won't tolerate that sort of behaviour!" Urahara sarcastically commented.

Orihime giggled nervously, '_I knew that Urahara was creepy, but this is beyond creepy' _she thought to herself, whilst slowly making her way out of the room.

"Hey Orihime Ichigo is gonna be around 3 hours, this time. But he said that he wants t-to beat Renji into next week!" Urahara said whilst laughing.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Well in that case I think I better go home, so could you please tell him that I have gone home and also...that I want to see him?!"

"Ok... will do Orihime, so see ya later!" He replied just before going down to the training grounds.

Orihime slowly made her way to the door before exiting; she saw Ururu and Jinta fighting (as usual) _'Hmph, Jinta and Ururu are evening fighting' _she thought before passing the gate that was in between two houses.

As Orihime was walking home she felt like she was being watched. She kept seeing strange shadows in the corner of her eyes; _'I-I w-wond-der w-who th-that is?' _she thought nervously as if the strange shadow could read her mind.

Just as Orihime approached the doorway to her apartment, the shadow leaped from behind a bush to the tree that one on the opposite side of the road. You could almost hear Orihime's little heart beat; she quickly opened the door then slammed it shut, she then in hast locked the door and ran the little shrine that she had, to pray to her brother, and ask him for help.

Around half an hour later Orihime felt hungry so she went to make herself a meal; she came back with a red bean paste sandwich and buttered potatoes. So she quietly ate her weird food.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over 3 hours since Orihime left Urahara's shop and she was being to feel sleepy. "Awww, I've gone sleepy now. I wonder when Ichigo's going to finish tonight's training?!" She asked herself sleepily. Orihime yawned loudly.

"Well, when Ichigo finally appears here, he better be ready for an attack. Cus I am gonna kill him. Making a girl wait. Despicable!" she shouted angrily.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Orihime practically jumped from where she was sitting, whilst smiling happily. '_I wonder if that's Ichigo?'_

Orihime slowly walked to the door, retrieved the keys from the table, unlocked the door then she slightly opened it hoping to see her beloved Ichigo waiting for her response, but it wasn't Ichigo.

Instead of Ichigo, there stood and black haired man wearing white clothing, smiling at her. No, it was Ulquiorra Schiffer! Ichigo's enemy and rival (they both fight over Orihime).

"Ulquiorra? Erm...what are you doing here?" She said with a hint of confusion.

"Well...I was going to see Ichigo, but he is too busy. Then I went on a long walk and just happened to walk by your apartment!" _'What a giant lie!' _Orihime thought as he explained; you could sense his seducing tone.

"Erm, well Ichigo should be here soon, so thanks for stopping by to see me." She said nervously, before trying to close the door. But Ulquiorra put his foot in between the door, stopping it from closing!

Ulquiorra then shoved the door fully open, making Orihime fall backwards with a short scream. "Oww, what are you doing Ulquiorra?"

"Ichigo doesn't deserve such a beautiful girl like you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "You should be MINE!" He then lunged at her, capturing both of her wrists in his large hand. Whilst the other hand was making an unexpected visit underneath her top. This made her squirm and whimper.

She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong and pushed her back down flat on the ground. He then kissed her roughly; but Orihime soon stopped this by biting his lip with force, he abruptly stopped the kiss as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"You stupid girl, why did you do that?!" He shouted, whilst he hit her hard on the face; it soon turned red and Orihime started to get small tears in her eyes. This action made Ulquiorra realised what he had done, he tried to console her by hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but you deserved that for being a bad girl."

Ulquiorra then began to slowly lift her top over her head, but that wouldn't work on Orihime. _'Damn it, I can't ever use my Shun Shun Rikka, they are still healing'_ She thought whilst thinking about the precious day when the group fought against a bunch of strong hollows.

"Orihime" She was too lost in thought that she couldn't hear him properly.

"ORIHIME! Damn it Orihime listen to me!" He screamed before slapping her once again.

Just when Orihime had realised what had just happened she screamed as long as she could.

"ICHIGO!"


End file.
